


Over Miracting

by StarryNights76



Series: Performing Arts AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, More to be revealed as the story progresses, Performing Arts AU, Reality TV, Slight Ladrien, slight Marichat, ~19 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNights76/pseuds/StarryNights76
Summary: Adrien and Marinette _ _ _ e each other. How will this affect their lives on stage?orChat Noir and Ladybug have been dating for quite a while now.Their alter-egos have hated each other for a while now too.The two wannabe actors, tricked into acting in a tv show they don't want to take part in, will have to see if their love will come through or if their mutual hatred will rise above and star the show.Sorry for the vague summary, you'll understand the gist of the fic by chapter 3.





	1. Caught

Marinette POV

The adrenaline was rushing through her veins. Blood pumping in and out, out and in. Marinette frowned, she wished either Kim or Alix were here with her, they were one of the only ones who realized how much of an escape this was for her, and it's value/importance in her life. They were the only ones she'd told (excluding Adrien who found out by his own means). They were also the only ones who supported her in her decision to bike all around France every night, Mari had to admit that it wasn't the safest, with the Akuma rate going up, but if an Akuma came near her she'd just bike away. That's what she told Adrien anyway. Her boyfriend was ridiculously protective of her and didn't think that she'd be fast enough to bike away if an Akuma ever did come near. Puh-leese, she was the fastest amateur cyclist in all of Paris maybe even in all of France. Anyway, he'd made her promise not to bike around after dark, and if for whatever reason it was completely necessary she'd have to take Kim or Alix with her, which she was totally going to do until he'd snagged them for a "sporty people hangout" which led to a big debate (which she'd lost) on whether or not biking was a sport. So she was sent to bed, which she promptly left and decided to go on a bike ride on her own. Ignoring her boyfriend's warnings telling her that it wasn't safe for either of them for her to be out alone at night, as she could get kidnapped or worse and he'd stay up all night worrying.

Anyway that's not the reason she wanted her sporty friends to be with her, she wasn't the least bit terrified by Akuma's, nor did she need someone who understood by her side. No, it was because a dark shadow was following her and she couldn't seem to lose it, no matter how hard and fast she pedaled. This terrified her because as far as she knew there were only three people in all of Paris that could stay at the same speed as her, Alix, while roller-blading, Kim while running and Adrien though how he could, was never revealed to her and if she was being honest she didn't care, he wouldn't try to sneak up on her ever nor would he be chasing her so the fact that he could err... travel faster than she could wasn't a problem. Hopefully, it'd wouldn't be him though. Everyone knew that Marinette's riding was the one thing the couple clashed on. "Hey, Tikki" Marinette spoke rubbing her bike affectionately, "who do you think it is back there?"

Marinette hummed her favourite song absent-mindedly for a few minutes before she abruptly screeched to an involuntary stop. The dark shadow that only minutes before had been following her had cut in front of her and had caught her handlebars, stopping the bike. She was terrified, this was not an Akuma, this was worse. There was only one person who had the will and the strength to catch somebody's handlebars. She looked up into the shadow's face, hoping begging, praying even that it wouldn't be who she thought it was "please Tikki" she whispered before glancing upwards

 

Once again, her luck had failed her.

 

Adrien POV

He was so tired right now and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with his favourite girl. Why was everybody so insistent on making that impossible?

He, Alix and Kim had watched a movie on aliens invading earth, then a movie on 101 spotted dogs, and then a movie on some magical girls and... well, he couldn't remember what came next. Alix and Kim had seemed really intent on keeping him in the movie room instead of in bed with his lady ever since Alix went to check on her a few hours back. He promised himself that he'd check on her as soon as the opportunity should arise, and finally got the chance when Kim decided to make his first move on Alix which resulted in Alix demanding to know why he'd put his arm around her which after the question was answered resulted in Alix pulling Kim into a chaste kiss.

He quietly snuck out, giving the two some privacy and granting him a reason to check on Mari. Upon arriving at their shared bedroom, Adrien noticed that Mari wasn't in bed. To put it kindly, he screamed, and not the "What the heck" kind of scream, but the "Where is my girlfriend?" kind of scream. The type of scream that Kim gleefully exclaimed once he and Alix ran over was a "Chloe saw a bug" scream.

Adrien wisely ignored Alix and Kim critiquing his scream and got straight to the point.

Adrien: Where's Marinette

Kim: No clue

Adrien: Don't think I'm buying that. I'll give you two one more chance to tell me where my girlfriend is, then you're out in the cold.

Alix: Don't flatter yourself Agreste, we'll tell you, no need to kick us out

Adrien: Where is she?

Kim: I'm not telling. Mari's gonna kill me if I do.

Alix: Fine then, I'll tell him

Alix: Well, you know how much you like having us over watching movies with you, and we'd feel terrible if either of us bailed.

Adrien: Get to the point Kubdel!

Alix: Mari wasn't super happy with us staying behind

Kim: The point is, Mari went on a bike ride in Paris.

Adrien: No she didn't, she said she'd never go without you guys...

Alix: She went without us because she knew that we wanted to stay with you and watch a movie so...

But Alix never got to finish that sentence owing to fact that a gush of wind left her choking for breath. "What in Pete's name was that," she said once she had gotten her breath back. "Oh crap" Kim muttered "what?" "I think Adrien exploded" and it was true....almost. It seemed as if the gush of wind that had knocked her out was actually... she squinted and looked closer at Adrien who was sitting down on his bed seemingly deep in thought."Is that smoke coming out of his ears?". Before Kim could answer her, Adrien abrupt as ever, stood up and shot out of the room like a rocket, leaving her and Kim bewildered and coughing in his dust.

When Adrien reached the door of his apartment, he put on his cat hoodie Marinette had made for him then hesitated for a moment before putting on his Plaggs. He wasn't sure if he'd need them to get to Marinette as he was quite a fast runner, but since akumas were on the lose and Marinette was quite a fast cyclist, he decided he'd wear them, just in case he had a reason that would require him to be lighter than air, and if need be, faster than sound.

Adrien found Marinette rather quickly and in a very safe location, that is if you could call an hour and a half quickly and the streets of Paris in the night a safe place. She'd been faster than he'd originally anticipated, so he'd been glad that he brought his Plaggs instead of running around the city in his bedroom slippers. Marinette was riding Tikki her $5,000 bicycle that he had insisted on buying for her after their 5th date. Maybe he should have bought her a slower bike! He'd have to run behind her for around 15 minutes before being fast enough to go in front of her and stop her bike superhero style; hands on her front handlebars feet one behind the other, planted firmly in the ground. (He'd done this to Marinette several times before, so if he did it this time she wouldn't be scared and would probably recognize him). Then he'd pull her aside and give her a piece of his mind, if she wanted to go on a bike ride in the middle of the night she could of at least asked him to come along with her. Sure, he wasn't the most supportive of her biking passion, but he didn't think that he was so unsupportive that she was afraid to come to him for help. He didn't want it to be like that, every day when he looked in the mirror he saw more and more of Gabriel Agreste: his father. He didn't want his relationship to resemble his dad's in any way, his mom had left his dad for Pete's sake! He should probably tell Mari that she couldn't keep doing this to him. He'd already made her promise not to go alone, what else could he do? Oh, he was going to be so pissed at Marinette when he stopped her bike.

3,2,1,

Screech!!!

His hands were on her handlebars, feet planted in the ground just the way he'd planned it except, his hood was over his eyes. when she looked up and saw that it was him she started to yell; "You never let me be, you're always guarding me as if I'm some stack of gold that is yours and yours alone. I'm allowed to do stuff too, ya know?"

"Mari, you have no idea.."

"Don't Mari me! You came here and started stalking me, I nearly fell off my bike because of you"

"Buginette..."

"You have no idea how hard it has been, living apart from my parents for the first time since two weeks when they went to Germany while we were in college"

"I think.."

" Adrien, I don't wanna hear it"

" No let me speak!" Adrien shouted and everything stopped moving for a brief but noticeable moment

"Marinette, you ever heard the saying 'the world goes around the sun and not a soul more'? Because I think you seriously need to. My life hasn't been all that great either, waiting around for you to come home from costume design school, driving you to work, school, Alya's place etcetera etcetera, and now you go and break my trust so that you can what? ride a bike around Paris? I don't wanna be the guy that stops you from pursuing your dream, and I'm not trying to be, I just don't want you to kill yourself cycling at night, you can cycle during the day, but at night they are just too many opportunities for it to go wrong. Every time I stop you I feel more and more like my father, and I don't want to be like that" a tear rolled down his face

"Oh, Adrien I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't, you never know anything" Adrien said, regaining his angry composure " I don't know why I date you in the first place"

" Me neither" Marinette said once what he'd said had finally sunk in.

"You're more like your dad than your dad is" she muttered after she couldn't hold her rage back anymore "I guess it's true that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she said snickering mean-spiritedly.

Adrien turned away from her and stared out towards the Louvre "you know what Marinette, I don't care about your opinion, it's just about as worthless as you"

Marinette fake cried "well I guess that puts a tamper in things, huh?"

"We're done" they stated in unison.

 

"And, CUT!!!"


	2. So called Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's all get yelled at by Chloe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't we all LOVE a six-month break from a boring movie set!
> 
>  
> 
> (This Note will make more sense when you read the chapter and the end note)

**Chloé Bourgeois POV** "

And CUT!!!"

"Great job everyone!" "Music". The director Ms. Bourgeois walked towards the group of sound technicians and pointed her finger at Max Kanté's face "I could tell that you guys are naturals! Keep up the note-worthy work and I may as well send you off at the end of this shoot with a letter of recommendation and a Bach of cookies!" She strode over to the group of light specialist and eyed their leader; Alya Césaire "Miss Césaire, I can't say much except for that your lights were 'spot-on'" Ms. Bourgeois chuckled at her joke before turning to the sound booth at the back "I know you guys can't hear me but your sounds really had an 'effect' on me." She then glanced over at Alix and Kim "Ms. and Mr. Chiến Lê, it was risky but well played there. I loved how you guys kept the true names of all the characters, it seemed more natural" "what was really great though was how you smoothly incorporated the names of Ladybug and Chat Noir's kwami's in there" "It was amazing!" She stopped abruptly then fell back into her chair, stuck her hand out to the side which was promptly pushed back to her with a smoothie inside her wrapped fingers from her assistant. She then sucked on the straw for a few minutes before noticing the uncertain stares she was getting from her crew. "What?" she looked at her assistant Sabrina for a second with a puzzled expression on her face. The assistant lifted her hand tentatively and pointed at the two actors she had not yet spoken to. The two in question were sitting as far as possible away from each other and looked like they wanted to rip each other's eyes out. "SCRIPT WRITERS!" Alix and Kim stepped towards their director uncertainly. "Not you guys!" Ms. Bourgeois said kindly " Oh, I'm sorry." she said, then she regained her angry composure "I meant those who refer to themselves as actors. Oops, my bad." For a few moments, all anyone who'd walked into the room at that moment would hear would be the ungodly guffaws of the director.

"Everybody Take five!" she bellowed once she had regained her professional composure.

Then she turned to face Adrien who had decided that now was the perfect time to catch up on some daily reading for English class and started to yell. "Did I ask for an extended fight scene Mr. Agreste?" " No ma'am," he said putting a bookmark in his novel before mimicking a salute in her direction. Ms. Bourgeois swung around to Marinette "How about an apology. Did I ask for an apology Miss Dupain-Cheng?" The girl looked up from her phone "Not that I know of" she replied hastily, before returning to the wonderful world of social media. The director did a quick scan of her surroundings and once sure that none of her superiors were near she hollered "DID I ASK FOR A BREAKUP SCENE?". When no one replied she looked down at her stars who were reading and texting once again.

**A Few Minutes, One Cracked phone and One Destroyed Novella later**

"...You guys can't keep going like this" " You are professional actors not little children" " You cannot change the film crews' schedules so that we have to shoot the fight scenes first." "Why not Chloé ?" Marinette inquired not looking at the director but instead at her shattered phone on the floor. "Because you'll have to shoot the romantic ones sooner or later" "We just don't feel that way for each other," they said in unison "Does it really matter? you guys are top notch actors you should be able to break down and cry tears that were never there in the first place not to mention kiss a fellow actor" "Chloé, you try kissing someone you hate" Adrien said, twiddling his bookmark between his fingers "first thing Adrien- it's Miss Bourgeois to you and secondly I don't need to because I'm not the one who is starring in a movie about star-crossed lovers" "Shoulda read the fine print beforehand huh?" a cameraman snorted. The two actors looked over at the man and glared "Anyway" Adrien said once she was certain the cameraman wasn't going to make any more snide comments "we won't have to shoot the romantic ones if either of us changes the script" "By either of us you mean you" Marinette added "no way am I chipping my nails to do that". " Whatever" Adrien started " No not whatever, we need the romantic scenes, and plus this wasn't even a romantic scene. This was one measly kiss at the end. You guys could've I dunno, ran to the bathroom and wiped off your lips three seconds after" "But noooo, you guys can't do that, instead you make the ending a breakup scene." Chloé paused and took a deep breath so she could continue but was cut off by Marinette"I'm just don't want to have that kind of intimacy with him." "Well, aren't I lucky?" Chloé said slamming her hands down on her chair "star-crossed lovers who aren't lovers but are stars and that I am surely crossed with. yay! :(" Adrien rolled his eyes"I don't want to shoot those scenes. Marinette doesn't either. If luck will have it that way maybe we should just change the film's storyboard. A little bit of betrayal, murder (of Marinette of course) and maybe a gun or two and we can change this story right around" Marinette huffed but didn't add anything to the conversation. "Guess your luck just ran dry, because if either of you quit, refuse to act in or personally sabotage one of my shoots again, I will have you both blacklisted from all the acting companies in France" Both A and M perked up "you can't do that"Marinette said starting to pack up her things Daddy has connections was all Chloé said before leaving the room and suddenly the two were in a panic-like frenzy.

 

**Marinette POV**

3minutes later (After Marinette had calmed down)

Marinette picked up her phone that her director had thrown to the ground and saw a thread of messages from the crew pop up.

 (Zoom in to see the messages, or scroll down to read them in print, also imagine that the phone screen is cracked, my friend wouldn't let me use her cracked one and no way am I cracking mine.) (From least to most recent)

 **Chloé to Group**  -Shoots are done for the week.

 **Alya to Group**  -We have the weekend free!

 **Chloé to Group -** Adrien and Marinette plz report to my office at 7:30 sharp on Monday. Bring 3 suitcases packed with all your needs for 4 weeks. Do not ask any questions, just come. It's not dangerous or anything just a learning opportunity.

Marinette pressed ignore on her messages, sighed, shut off her phone, found a secluded corner, transformed and left for home to get prepared for her facial with Alya at 5:00.

**Adrien POV**

Adrien looked at the messages on his phone with an amused smirk on his face. "Plagg, I guess I'm going to have to talk to Nino again aren't I" "Well," Plagg said after he finished chewing a piece of Camembert "You don't have to, but do you really want a 2-hour long voicemail message in your inbox?" "You're right, I'll go visit him now" " Plagg, Claws out"

5:15

 

**Alya POV**

".... And then she told me that we'd have to shoot the romantic scenes" "Like who is she kidding, Alya, you know how long it took for me to go close enough to him to shoot that movie cover. I can't give him a blinding kiss, that guy is a ..."

**Nino POV**

"... Self-obsessed jerk, she's like Chloé back when we were in college times 100!" "And do you see the things she does when Chloé is talking; texting, calling her friends...."

**Alya POV**

"... reading his books, Al, he gave her blasted salute. We all know..."

**Nino POV**

"That Ms. Bour... err Chloé is mean but she.."

**Alya POV**

"Doesn't deserve that kind of disrespect."

**Nino POV**

Adrien took a breath and tried to continue but was cut off by his friend. "Dude, will you let me speak now? You've been ranting on about your significant other forever now!" "Nino!" "Well, she is, at least in the movie!" "Seriously man, We've been over this. The only time she'll get an intimate gesture from me is when she considers a slow clap after she totally bombs her monologue an intimate gesture."Nino rolled his eyes "You know that Marinette is a really great actress don't you?" Adrien stared at his friend's bedroom wall thoughtfully. "No Nino, I don't know that Marinette is a great actress. She's always on her phone in the middle of the shoot" "Dude, Chloe told her to use it as a prop.." Nino said in an unsuccessful attempt to cut off Adrien's rant "Plus she used to be camera shy, in college the only place she'd go near a camera was away from it" "Hey you know that's not... "She should've just stayed in designing, or gone into baking, not interfered with my goals" Adrien took a deep breath and opened his mouth to continue, but Nino told him to hush so that he could talk. "First thing, How many times did Marinette have to go on camera back in college?" Nino paused to give Adrien a chance to respond. "Not gonna answer, that's fine. It was once when she was going to replace Mylene in the film project" "I remember no such thing" Adrien stated calmly. Nino shrugged "That's your problem, I remember it loudly and clearly." "But if you won't believe me, here is a picture to prove it." Nino took out his phone and showed it to Adrien.

 "Well," Adrien said with a smirk, "we don't seem happy do we now?" "In fact, we seem as if we hate each other" Nino chuckled and pulled another photo from his phone. This one made Adrien want to throw it out the window.

"Right, because people who hate each other jump at the opportunity to kiss them "Right, because people who hate each other jump at the opportunity to kiss them." Adrien turned away and walked himself to the door "Nino, I was a foolish kid" "By kid do you a person 2 years younger than you are right now?". Adrien did not reply, instead, he gathered up the rest of his dignity and left while he still had it.

Monday Morning

 

**Chloé POV**

"Sabrina, is it time yet?" "Err No Chloé, it's only 7h 26?". Chloe groaned. She walked to the mini kitchenette and poured herself a cup of coffee when the sound of knuckles rapping sequentially on wood shook her. She felt something scalding hot run down the front of her shirt and burn her hands, she looked down. "SABRINA!" she bellowed " I poured coffee on my shirt, can you get me a new one from the costume wardrobe?" Sabrina ran off to get a shirt "Preferably a nurse's costume" Chloé added before running off to her private washroom. When Sabrina got back and Chloé had changed she decided to get another cup of coffee."Everyone needs that boot of caffeine" she told herself "even the most luxurious 17-year-old directors. As she was walking to the kitchenette she made sure to put in her earplugs so she wouldn't be startled by the ongoing knocking. After collecting her coffee Chloé made her way to her desk, sat down then started to yell to her assistant, her voice straining to be heard over the continuous knocking.

"Let them in early!" she hollered "No can do Ms. Chloé ma'am," Sabrina said sedately "it's building policy that no actor or actress can come into a meeting early unless it is directly related with their career" "GRRR" Chloé grunted. "Ms. Chloé?" The assistant looked at her questionly "What do you want me to do?" "Tell them to SHUT UP" Chloé called. The sound of Adrien and Marinette knocking on her door was going to drive her crazy. Sabrina looked at her pointedly as if "Shut up" was a profane phrase that should be tucked away for drastic situations. "Fine," she thought of a way to adjust her vocabulary "ju.. just tell them to QUIT HAMMERING ON THE DOOR!" Chloé brought her coffee cup to her lips as Sabrina scurried towards the door to tell the two said actors to shush when an alarm went off, the sound erupting from her pocket "Uh Miss Chloé it's time, should I let them in or.." "Let them in" Chloe sighed. She then placed her coffee cup back on her desk after deciding that the universe wasn't going to let her have even a sip of coffee today.

** Sabrina POV **

This is so stupid, she thought as she opened the door to let the two young actors in. She'd already told Chloé that the idea she was about to present was a foolish one and that there was no way either of the two stars were going to follow-thru. She'd even tried to sweet-talk Chloé in the way she did when she wanted to borrow a barret "Whatever," she muttered to herself after inviting the two actors who had been sitting outside the door to come in munch on some snacks that she'd prepared while waiting for Chloé to stop contemplating whether or not she should have some coffee today.

Maybe she should have put more effort into making sure that this project wasn't approved; saying they were getting off task wasting money etcetera etcetera. But today of all days she couldn't care less. She told Chloé's guests that her shift was over and that she'd see them tomorrow in California. Then, she left to raid Chloé's closet so she could find the best outfit for her lunch date with Max.

20 minutes previous

Telephone Call between _Marinette_ and **Alya**

 _What do you mean you can't be there?_ Marinette yelled into the phone while lugging her two suitcases up the stairs of Chloé's office tower **I'm sorry girl. Nino said Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to be signing autographs and giving out free Press passes for everybody under the age of 20. You know I cant pass up on this opportunity, Who knows the next time I'll get a chance to land an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir?** _But Alya_. **Mari, I need this. When Ladybug and Chat Noir are there maybe they'll recognize me from when we were back in college. Then maybe they'd trust me enough to tell me 1 too many secrets and I could have a big scoop- be the one that confirms that the two are dating or something and I'll never have to work as a light technician again!**   _Alya, I can set up an interview with you and Ladybug like I did last time, me and her, we're as tight as thieves_ **You never want to stretch your connections too thin or overuse them one day you guys are besties the next she thinks you're using her** _But Alya_  Marinette thought of a plausible reason why Alya should stay with her and not go to the conference. _"Maybe they won't even be there on time"_ **Marinette I know you want me to come to the meeting with you but you're being ridiculous, Ladybug late that's almost unheard of. And plus who says Chloé would even let me in. I wasn't invited** **Ladybug's been late before. Th** at one time when she was fighting Copycat she was late to her own sculptu... **Enough** _But Alyaaaaa!_ **Au revoir Marinette!**

When Marinette looked up from her phone after Alya hung upon her, she heard snickers. "Friend troubles Nette?" she sneered, and rose her full (but still tiny) height of 5'5". "None of your business Drain" she said "let's get to the darned interview before I claw your eyes out" And so they sat on their suitcases outside Chloé's door (having a knocking competition that neither of them would acknowledge was what they were actually competing in) and completely ignored each other for 20 minutes before Chloé's assistant let them in.

**Chloé POV**

When Marinette and Adrien walked into her office it was with breadcrumbs on their faces and compacts in one of each of their hands and a handkerchief in the other. They would be such a cute couple if they learnt how to accept that the other was.... perfect in every way for them. Oh well. "Ahem" Chloé cleared her throat before continuing. "As you guys know very well, shoots haven't been going as scheduled and the board is not impressed" "so?" Adrien and Marinette inquired at the same time, earning each a glare from the other. "So they want you two to take some time off start a new project" "How much time exactly?" Adrien asked? "Oh... 6 months or so" Chloé replied trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. "6 months?" Marinette exclaimed with a smile on her face that quickly morphed into a frown.

"What's the downside?" Chloé didn't have time for this, she shoved everybody back out of her office and down the stairs suitcases and all, an into a limousine that was waiting for them and then they were on their way to the airport "Well," she started up again after they had finished going through security "Well?" Adrien echoed with frustration written in his eyes. "The board will pay for the two of you to have a trip to a resort somewhere in the U.S. California maybe? and you'll each get to bring a plus one... that has already been chosen for you, I hope it's fine if Alya and Nino show up tomorrow right?" "That doesn't sound so bad!" "Yeah I could just ignore Nette here the whole time and everything would be fine" They both smiled and went to text their friends the good news. "So there's no downside" "Nope," Chloé said ushering them out of the airport waiting room and onto the private jet that awaited them. "Oh, and Chloé" Marinette started. "I needed to be somewhere in France by 2 could I make it?" "Yeah I have somewhere to go also" Adrien added "A flight attendant who had heard their conversation came up to the two actors and started to talk very quickly her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh yes, you can make it back to the place you just left by two- I'll just have them turn the plane around" Arien ignored her and spoke to Chloé "I thought you said no downsides" "Oh come on Drain" Marinette said "She didn't know about my plans nor yours- so please,  cut her some slack will ya?" Adrien grimaced and looked away, causing Marinette to think about how this flight affected her plans-No free press passes to give out. Alya was going to be crushed. At least Chat would be there.The event wouldn't be totally superhero-less. She'd have to apologize for leaving him to fight akumas alone when she got back.

 "Thank Mari" Chloé interrupted her thoughts. "Anyhow, they'll be no major downsides except that I'll be the director" "Director of what?," Marinette said nervously as she went towards her seat in the large business class section causing Adrien to opt to go to the considerably smaller premium economy seating sector. "Oh dahling," Chloé started, while heading to the first class section (which M. Bourgeois bought out just for his dear daughter) the director of the reality TV show starring you two. It's about how you two will fall in love during your summer vacation" "Toila!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to spend that entire break on a scripted reality TV show


	3. Description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry:) I said I would post the summary in Chapter 2 but I didn't. I hope you'll forgive me if I put it in now!

Marinette and Adrien are done with college. Done with Marinette's confession on a Tuesday afternoon before one of the biggest Akuma attacks. Done with Adrien's haste (and poorly worded) rejection. Done with one of Paris's scariest nights that was completely their fault. And Done with their past dreams. So Done with everything that they each decided they wanted a fresh start. Marinette chose to finally give in to Chat Noir. Adrien chose to quit letting his father decide for him. They both chose to start a new relationship, and a new career. Who knew that upon switching from sewing to acting, from modelling to performing arts they'd land right back with their peers from college and all those negative memories the two were trying so hard to ignore. Hiding behind tough outer faces that show hate are two people who just want to forgive, forget and move on.

Lucky for them they'll soon be on a Reality TV show. One that wants to dig up all the problems in the two's lives and show them to the world. What better place to sort out Marinette's unresolved anger and Adrien's apparent disgust of the girl he'd rejected so many years ago?


	4. Stolen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short. But my bestie said short is better than nothing. I guess I'm slacking off.

Marinette awoke with a jolt. Her mini-purse that was a favourite hiding place for her kwami was no longer beside her. "TIKKI!" she cried rushing around looking for the purse. She ran to the edge of business class and into premium economy. "Aha!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew you had it the whole time." Then she strode over to the couch-bed on which Adrien was sprawled out, shoved his head off his pillow- a move that was met with much resistance from the boy- and rummaged under it for a bit. There she found; a cube of camembert, Tikki, a tiny black blob that moved away as she reached for it, Adrien's phone and a photo of Ladybug with a kiss mark on it. Upon looking at the last item, she gagged in disgust -failing to realize that this was the same photo she'd given to Chat Noir three months prior when they'd first begun dating. 

 

"Tikki" she murmured happily. Rubbing her face with the kwami. "Don't you ever do that to me again, I was so worried"

 

Tiki glanced at Adrien, unsure if he heard Marinette talking to her. "Shh," she whispered, "Get away from Adrien before you blow your cover".

Marinette looked at the young man and shook her head "He's out like a light Tikki," she turned back to Tikki "Why were you under his pillow in the first place?"

Tikki decided to go mute, now was not the time to reveal Chat's identity.

 

Marinette groaned at Tikki's insistence not to tell her then stomped her feet and walked away. Back to business class, she went, her kwami trailing behind her.

 

Once he could no longer hear footsteps, Adrien propped one eye open.

 

"M'lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to said bestie -AssistantMurderer


	5. Found Out

_"M'lady?"_

 

 

Adrien was feeling trapped. 

 

It couldn't be...

 

The love of his life was his long-time enemy. 

 

When she'd confessed to him,  _Ladybug_ had confessed to him.

 

Adrien awoke from his thoughts to a grumpy-sounding voice. 

 

"Kid, get out of your head," Plagg said. Shaking off the camembert stuck to his fur.

"Shush"

"So," Plagg started, now zooming around looking for more cheese. "What are you gonna do about LadyNette?"

"Go stuff yourself with cheese will ya?, I'm trying to think"

 

"Keep your feelings bottled up in that mind of yours and you'll be no better than your father"

Adrien winced.

 

Plagg backtracked, "Sorry, probably should've thought that out longer..."

 

"Yeah," Adrien said, getting up to fold the bed back into a couch.

"But..."

"I don't know Plagg" he whisper-yelled, obviously furious but worried about being found out.

 

"I just found out the girl I rejected; the one who found dirt on my father and have hated ever since is my girlfriend and if this trip hadn't been planned, probably would be my fiancee. I have the right to be more than a little uncertain."

 

"I'm not dissin' your decision-making skills, I'm just saying that one needs to be made. And preferably before the TV show starts shooting"

 

"When did you become so helpful?" Adrien asked, not completely sarcastically.

 

Plagg rolled his eyes. "So, do you love her, or not?"

 

  Adrien snickered as an idea formed in his head.  

"Well, I..." Adrien started, blushing. "I love her so much as Ladybug, that I'm willing to have that partially dilute my hatred for her as Marinette

"It'll take some getting used to but I'm sure I could love them both," he said.

 

"And..."

He gave Plagg a sly grin

"I'll make her love me as Adrien".

 

Plagg smirked "That's the spirit!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Just make sure to act as if you still hate her until you feel the moment is right to begin to 'fall' for her, don't want to be suspicious, or obvious"

 

"Plagg, I'm on my way to being a professional actor, I can handle a simple delayed fall."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you kid. Oh and camemb.."

Adrien tossed the cheese neatly into his mouth before he could finish.

 

"Tshanck-chouu" Plagg murmured mouth full.

 

"See you when I wake up," Adrien said, then collapsed on the bed, instantly asleep.

 

"See ya," Plagg whispered and then snuck a glance at the camera, and winked.

 

"I told you I could act."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, Tsk, Plagg, what have you gotten yourself into?


	6. Planes are COOL

 

_"Passengers, please return to your seats and buckle your seat belts. We will be landing shortly"_

 

"Darn" Plagg whispered to his chosen. "And I was just starting to get comfortable too!"

"You don't even have to move" Adrien looked up from his tablet and smiled at his kwami knowingly

"Shut up".

Adrien shrugged and turned back to his tablet. "Hey" Plagg exclaimed "Don't..." the rest of Plagg's words were drowned out by a large and loud burst of chatter coming from business class.

_"I'm really sorry, Alys. Chloe dragged me out here and ..."_

_"But..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Wait, she didn't know?"_

Plagg started again  "Don't mess..."

_"We'll catch up later, you hear me We are.."_

_"STOP CUTTING ME ..."_

_"I am hanging up on you. DID YOU HEAR ME?..."_

_"HANGING UP NOW"_

_"Wait, he said what?"_

 

 **"SHUT UP MARINETTE!"** Adrien yelled, sick of straining to hear his kwami.

A nearby flight attendant -who was for some reason up from her seat- sensed the young man's distress and shut the door between the two sections.

Adrien, glad he didn’t have to listen to his lady scream at her phone, seemed to have forgotten the reason that he’d asked Marinette to shut up in the first place -it was to hear what Plagg had to say- and so he fell asleep.

“Really Adrien?”

* * *

 

Meanwhile,

Marinette sat back in her seat and waited for the traditional bumpy landing. She had grown accustomed planes and had been a frequent flyer in the past few months due to her contract with the company. She still felt queasy before every landing though.

“Marinette, take a deep breath”. Tikki flew down from Marinette’s ear -where she’d hovered to whisper her previous line- and tried to take the girl’s phone from her hands in an attempt to force the girl into relaxation.

Marinette absentmindedly swatted at the kwami; a habit Tikki had to admit was becoming pretty old.

Tikki phased through Marinette phone, then rematerialized; causing the phone to shatter.

“Tikki, what the hell!” Marinette screamed.

“Marinette be quiet!” Tikki urged, worrying that _this time_ , her cover might be blown.

“No I won’t, you can’t just shatter someone’s phone and expect them not to yell at you” she paused for a breath

“But Marinette, the other flyers are looking at you”.

 

Marinette looked around her in shock. She pinked, embarrassed at the gazes she was receiving. She turned to Tikki, “We’ll talk later.”

Tikki gulped.

Marinette turned back in her seat, prepared to give an evil eye to anyone who was still looking at her. She was snapped back to her regular front-facing position, however, when the plane’s wheels hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, no cliffhanger this time!


	7. Goodbye, Cool Plane. Hello, Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now cross-posted on Wattpad (under the same name)!

_"Passengers, You may now prepare to exit the cabin. Thank you again for choosing American Airlines for your flight today, we hope you fly again soon!"_

Marinette stood up, groaned and stretched out then reached up to the overhead storage to retrieve her bags. 

"Tik.." she started, then stopped herself, remembering their fight earlier. 

Her effort was lost though, as her kwami heard her nonetheless. 

"Oui Marinette?" Tikki replied, landing on Marinette's shoulder that was hidden from the public eye.

Marinette ignored her and brushed the unsuspecting sprite-like creature off her. Then, with her luggage secure in her hand, she -with the other hand- hooked a pair of brand new silver headphones over her ears and started humming obnoxiously.

"Marinette ..." moaned the kwami.  

**|~~~~~~~~~~~~|**

"So Adrien" Adrien looked at his kwami eyes begging him not to carry on with the question.

 

Plagg ignored him.

"What's your plan for Marinette?" he asked his cat eyes gleaming.

"Huh?"

"I mean, are you going to make her love you -and cheat on you-.? or will you reveal yourself to her?" Adrien shrugged and started walking towards the jetbridge.

"Adriiiieeeennnn!!!!!" Plagg wailed.

"Shh," Adrien said, turning towards the kwami. "We'll get found out." 

"*Cough* stickinthemud *Cough*"

"Plagg" Adrien warned, his voice turning dark. 

"Fine" Plagg whispered as they were escorted like royalty past security -though Adrien's bags didn't make it past through the airport 

*the perks of being both a supermodel and an actor for a famous company*

Once they had reached the departure terminals their escort left them -though said escort didn't know that there was a "they"- and Adrien scanned the crowd for his company.

"Will you tell me now?" Plagg asked timidly as Adrien elbowed through a possy of gymnasts on their way to a tournament in NYC. 

Adrien paused and took a deep breath, still searching for Chloé and his lady.

He shook his head and turned to Plagg. "I really just want to go along with the show and see what happens from there. If an opportunity arises where it makes sense to tell her, I will."

"But"

Adrien held up a finger. "I didn't say I wasn't going to look as hard as I could to find these special moments. But, seriously Plagg, I don't want the show to bomb. If either of us mysteriously starts hating or avoiding the other, they're going to dig into it yes? It's better if the entire world doesn't know my secret."

Alya appeared next to him out of nowhere. Plagg hid well, Adrien, on the other hand, couldn't. 

 

"What secret?"

 

 

 


	8. How Marinette Got into Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while. So here goes nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a one-shot explaining why Marinette made her sudden transition. 
> 
> No, it's not all because of Adrien.

**_Sitting in a chair waiting to be called up for her audition to get into an acting company, Marinette thinks about how she fell in love with this profession anyway._ **

_Flashback: 5 years ago to now_

Marinette was becoming better and better at lying. Not that it was a good thing, but she was.

And it didn't seem like it was only lying she was getting better at because she felt more confident as Ladybug speaking to news reporters too.

_Granted, she did lie to them sometimes as well._

No, it seemed she was better at  _role-playing._ Lead roles in class films were handed to her sans audition ever since she had to stand in for Rose in the film following Horrificator and every game of truth or dare led to Marinette being dared to mimic one of her classmates or teachers because she was just that good.

She always assumed that her sudden talent came from years of coming up with alibis for her friends and family about where she'd been as Ladybug. 

Of course, it could also have come from the hours upon hours she spent practicing talking to  _Adrien_  in the mirror.

But, Marinette wasn't about to let  _him_ take responsibility for her career.

**_"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" a receptionist calls "You are now to proceed to the auditorium for your audition"._ **

It could always have come from the countless patrols she bullied Chat into watching (and acting out) American Musicals with her. Rena and Queenie would always say she was harassing him. She wouldn't agree though.

Because to be honest, he seemed like he was enjoying himself and wasn't half-bad at acting. Plus it wasn't like she was the only one picking the movies, he did have a couple favourites - Grease, Mama Mia -  that he'd made her watch a couple (thousand?) times. 

Marinette figured this was how they'd become so close. After her ... fall out with Adrien, it was easy for her to see that the one who cared -and helped clean up the mess that was Ladybug- was her beloved Kitty-Cat. 

**_Marinette acts out the part of  Lady Macbeth as she convinces her husband to kill the King. Eyes gleaming, hands shaking, Blood that wouldn't wash off, she catches the lady's air perfectly._ **

Seamstressing held bad memories for the girl. The time she spent on sewing and creating her fashion masterpieces, was also the time she spent pining over  _him_ and idolizing his villain-of-a-father. 

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't design anything as good as she did when she was 14 anymore. 

Whenever she touched one of her old designs, her sketchpad, or even a needle, she'd be haunted by the ghosts of first love and would crash.   

Her sketchpad, matching with the diary she wrote about  _him_ in, was ruined for her. Her sewing machine that sewed the scarf she made for  _him,_ was ruined. Any article of clothing that she'd made while staring lovingly at the photos of  _him_ that covered her room, were ruined for her.

**_While Marinette pours her soul into the monologue she acts for the judges, she silently speaks of the troubles of being in love._ **

Marinette hated herself for what she did to Chat. For what  **he**   _made her do_ to Chat.

All those nights when she'd cry into Chat's shoulder sobbing about the rejection from the boy she loved when she  _knew_  that Chat loved her.

Because of how guilty she felt, she never did tell Chat who broke her heart, and he never did ask more than once. 

Regardless of his supposed apathy towards who broke her heart, she knew that Chat would go after whoever made his lady fall apart.

So she tried to stay strong. She told Chat that she was okay and instead of spending her days crying, she dedicated all her time to acting, she ate, slept and breathed acting. 

And so she got over Adrien, no more did she cry herself to sleep at night thinking about him. Instead, she fell asleep thinking about a different blonde with green eyes. 

**_"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, " a judge says. "That was a beautiful performance, expect a letter in two weeks time telling you your results" Marinette bows and leaves the stage._ **

And so Ladybug gave Chat the key to her heart. 

They fell deeper and deeper in love with every twist and turn life threw at them. 

And as the love for each other got stronger, so did their love for the performing arts.

Marinette never knew that her partner wanted to be a professional actor, and never told Chat that she wanted to be one as well.

So when the time came for her audition, she couldn't tell him, not without admitting she was keeping secrets. So she didn't tell him. And she didn't think...

**_Marinette has a letter on her table, it's been there for two days. She opens it. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" she reads "We are pleased to inform you that..."_ **

She would get in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Yes it is.


	9. A friend

_"Seriously Plagg,  it's better if the entire world doesn't know my secret."_

_Alya appeared next to him out of nowhere. Plagg hid well. Adrien, on the other hand, couldn't._

_"What secret?"_

 

Adrien blanched. "That I ...." 

Alya nodded him on.

"That I ..." Adrien tried to think about what to say. 

"That I love Marinette" was what came out of his mouth.

 

Plagg, comfy nestled in Adrien increasingly long hair flew over to his chosen's ear. 

"Real Savvy, Chat Noir.

 

Alya froze. "huh?"

Adrien grimaced. Sure it wasn't like he'd acted as if he loved her, but it wasn't as if they hated each other _that_  much.

"B-but Marinette hates you"

Okay,  _maybe_  they  _did_  hate each other that much.

 

Alya shook her head and looked towards the departure terminal. She studied the area for a bit and then turned back to him. "Good she's not here, Let's go"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a small hallway.

 

Adrien protested "Who's not here?"

 

Alya ignored him and continued to try and tug him along.

"Alya" Adrien said firmly, such so that the girl stopped trying to get him to move for a moment.

"Just come along," she said. He shook his head and stood his ground. "Please" she implored and Adrien gave in.

\---

"You do know that Marinette has a boyfriend right?"

He shook his head, realizing that he as Adrien would not be aware of this.

Alya looked him in the eyes and made a bewildered face. "Why are you smiling?"

"What?"

"I just told you that Marinette has a boyfriend and you're smiling"

Adrien scratched his neck nervously, "I'm just happy she's happy."

Alya turned away from him to leave the deserted hallway.

"Hey, why are you leaving?"

Alya shook her head and spoke coldly, venom in every word "What would make her happy would be to date her ex-crush, not stay with her good-for-nothing boyfriend"

 

Adrien frowned, "Good-for-nothing?"

"I've never met him, never seen a photo of him, I don't even know his effing name." Her eyes softened "I don't want Mari hooking up with some dude I don't know and can never meet. I mean I support her 'cause I love her but damn what I wouldn't give for her to date someone who-"

"Who what?"

She smiled "Who's address I know so I can murder them if they break her heart." Her smile faded "You can't hurt her again,"

 

Adrien's eyes suddenly lit up "So you'll help me?"

Alya nodded.

"Yeah, But I'll have to explain to you exactly how we'll pull this off later."

"Thanks for everything Alya. But why are you really helping me?"

"Huh?"

Adrien regretted asking her now, it made him seem, ungrateful.

"Nevermind, It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're helping me."

 

He pulled her into a bear hug, Alya gasped but hugged him back.

When they pulled away Adrien asked Alya when they'd talk about the plan.

Alya shrugged, "I'll find you and I can explain it all then."

She walked away, leaving him alone in the hallway.  _I can't wait_ , he thought as he followed her trail out to the main area of the airport.

 

When he got out there though, he was confronted by a red-faced Marinette.

"Are you okay?" he reached out his hands to cup her face, then stopped himself.

 

Marinette seemed confused but spoke anyway "Drain, what do you think you are doing with Alya?"

"You do understand she has a boyfriend?"

Her voice became louder

"Stop trying to mess with people's lives, Adrien!"

He held up his hands in mock defence. "We were just talking, Sheesh, I'm not gonna do that to Nino."

He gasped as a brilliant idea came to him.

He leaned in, his face close to hers, their breaths mingling.

"But you and I could do more than just tal-"

Marinette swung her bag and hit him on the cheek.

"As if!"

 

He smiled and walked away, but once out of sight he rubbed his cheek.

"Damn that girl has a wicked arm"

Plagg flew back to his ear, "What less would you expect of Ladybug!"

Adrien chuckled to himself as he turned a corner to go to pick up his bags,  _What less indeed._


	10. Quinoa

"Hey Alya, Where'd you run off to?" Marinette spoke into the phone.

"Oh don't worry 'bout me girl, I'm just getting drinks. You want a strawberry smoothie or a coffee?"

"Get two bottles of water, Alya. You know how coffee messes with your head."

Marinette heard her groan over the line and smiled. This girl would have extremely high blood sugar if it weren't for her.

"I'm at the Starbucks across the road, Leave the airport and cross at the light. You can't miss it."

"Kay, see you there, Oh and Alya,"

"Uh-huh"

"Get me a pecan butter tart pretty please."

"I'll get you some low-fat, low-calorie quinoa"

Marinette groaned. She hated quinoa.

"You know how pastries mess with your head. I mean you live in a bakery and look at you."

"Excuse me?"

"Pretty messed up in the head, if I do say so myself. Between hacking into people's phones, owning an almost shrine and stealing a schedule of a celebrity..."

"That was years ago Alya,"

"And..."

"Fine. Get me a salad."

"I knew you'd come to your wits. I mean I hoped that they'd actually be in that messed-up he..."

"Goodbye, Alya,"

"Bye, Marinette"

 

1 hour later

 

"Hey Mari" Alya called, waving her over to the table she was at.

"By 'you can't miss it' what did you think I meant? Please miss the obvious green and white cafe?"

"I'm sorry Alya, I honestly didn't see it"

She looked down at her wrist and pointed to her non-existent watch.

"It's been an hour girl, What have you been doing?"

Marinette blushed, thinking about the phone call between her and Chat.

She doesn't tell Alya about that.

"I was looking for _you_!"

 

Alya smiled and took a sip of her water.

"Did you ditch me to talk to a certain blonde-haired green-eyed beauty?"

Marinette choked on her drink.

"What?"

 

"Admit it, there's something between you and Adrien!"

 

Marinette swallowed her water and let out a chuckle, relieved she meant that blonde-haired green-eyed beauty. 

"In your dreams Alya."  
"More like his" she muttered softly.

"What was that?"

Alya smiled. "Oh, nothing,"

They exchanged some meaningless small talk, all the while Marinette pretending she hadn't heard what Alya had said.

Did Adrien like her? It made her cringe to think about how this time 4 years ago she would have been ecstatic.

What a fool she was.

Good for him if he did, He had good taste in women, but bad taste in personality. She could never like him now, after what he did to her, though she supposed it wasn't all bad, it made her notice an amazing guy with a great personality and with eyes only for her. But then again, Adrien hadn't been trying to help her, now had he?  
Why was she even thinking about him, She didn't need some jerk like Drain.

She had the nicest and sweetest (and hottest) guy in the world, her Kitty-Cat.

Chat Noir.

 

As if she'd date some third-rate guy like Adrien.

 

And with that, her feelings back in check, she turned her attention back to Alya.

 

"... And that's why the Ladyblog is 1000 times better than the competition."

"Huh?"

"Because we have a mix of what's important and what's important."

"What are you talking about?"

"The breaking news, and the breaking news."

"Alya-"

"The current affairs and the-"

Marinette tossed a piece of lettuce at her.

"Hmph, it's not my fault you're so dense."

"Tell me the point you're trying to make and I won't be dense anymore."

Alya laughed.

 

"We cover the Akuma attacks but also the hero's blooming romance."

Marinette paled. "Romance huh," she said carefully, "but did they ever say they were in a relationship?"

Alya looked down at her feet. "Not exactly, but have you seen the way he looks at her?"

She shook her head, "Hasn't he looked at her lovestruck since the beginning?"

Alya paused, "But now it's more, and now she also returns the lovestruck look."

"She's probably just glaring at him."

She went quiet. "B-but I have eyes on the inside, who saw it hers- themselves and they said the heroes are most definitely together"

 

Marinette frowned, was it Queenie or Rena who was opening her mouth to the press?

 

"Who?"

Alya averted her eyes "They said not to tell."

"Alya who was it? I won't tell."

"Forget I said anything," Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes so Marinette decided to give her an easy escape.

"It was Ladybug wasn't it?"

Alya nodded, brushing the would-be-tears away with the back of her hand, "She didn't want me to say."

"Don't worry" Marinette reached out and patted her shoulder, "I won't tell her you told me anything. Your secret's safe with me."

Alya nodded and opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang, she looked at it and stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry Mari, I have to take this. The bill's already been paid. Love you!"

She waved a hurried goodbye and ran out of the shop.

Marinette picked up her pink suitcase and left the shop too, stopping at the door to toss her unopened container of salad, made up of quinoa and a leetle beet of cheese and broccoli, into a trash can. 

Marinette then walked down the busy Californian street to her hotel; a majestic building with gold pillars and stained glass windows.

She checked in and rushed to her room. After a quick shower in the room's en-suite she slunk into bed.

Once safely tucked under the covers, Marinette wondered if Alya and the rest of the world would be so quick to assume that something was up with her and Adrien if they knew how much she loved the much more incredible much more handsome Chat Noir.

But then again, if she told everybody who knows if she'd end up hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in an alternate universe where Ladybug didn't know Rena Rouge's identity, Alya eats a lot of sweets and where a sane person can hate quinoa and not be judged.


End file.
